Electronic devices such as cameras, camcorders, cell phones, audio/video hand-held players, laptops, and personal organizers are a growing part of everyday life. These increasingly portable electronic devices are used for several purposes, including scientific, professional and leisure purposes. These devices, however, are seldom designed to withstand the hazardous environmental conditions in which they are often used. Moisture, dirt, dust, water, mud, sand, or other undesired environmental elements can damage them, render them inoperative, or prevent their use altogether.
The present invention patent presents a new an innovative way to protect electronic equipment such as cameras, camcorders, portable radios, cellular phones, laptops, audio/video devices, accessories, etc. It uses a flexible bag of innovative conception and is endowed with important technological and functional improvements, according to the latest engineering concepts, which grants it a series of technical, practical and economical advantages.